La caida de Equestria
by Argeni5
Summary: Argenis, un pony inventor, tuvo una gran idea,la cual le llevaria a cambiar el destino de la vida de los habitantes de equestria.
1. Chapter 1: Principio del fin

Principio del fin

Hola a quien sea que está leyendo esto, soy Argenis , el pony creador de Ponyville, supongo que ya habrán oído de mi, y las cosas que se hablan de mi no son las mejores, en este poco tiempo que soy libre terminare de escribir esta carta. Pero si no sabes quién soy ni a que me refiero, te contare mi historia.

Hace unos años atrás, yo había perdido mi pata izquierda al salvar la vida de mi novia, Fluttershy, y me coloque una robótica, desde que ocurrió ese accidente con mi pata, he pensado en muchas maneras de mejorar sus funciones. Hace unos meses atrás, estaba yo en mi escritorio, pensando en alguna actualización, tenía la mente en blanco, ya que había agregado muchas cosas a mi pata, y sinceramente, no tenía idea de que mas podía agregar, la pata ya podía generar metal a partir de fluidos dentro de mí, y podía desarmarse para rearmarse de alguna forma que quisiera. Luego de un rato, tuve una idea, una fatídica idea, colocar una pequeña mente o inteligencia artificial en la pata, para mejorar la calidad de herramientas que quisiera hacer, y entonces me dispuse a pensar cómo iba a crear esa "mente".

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, logre crear un microchip, con una pequeña mente, la cual tiene una rapidez de 370mgb por segundo, no era muy rápida, pero era lo mejor que pude haber creado, inteligencia artificial, estaba muy emocionado por que había logrado, cuando me dispuse a colocarla, se sentía un poco extraño, ya que dos mentes trabajaban para el funcionamiento de la pata, pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Como había dicho antes, la pata mejoro sus funciones en un 137%, podía maniobrarla mejor de lo que podía pensar, incluso cree más herramientas de las que ya tenía.

Un día, estaba trabajando en otro prototipo de pata, muchísimo mejor que la que yo tenía, cuando la termine, pensé en colocarme esa nueva pata robótica, y desarmar la vieja, cuando esto cruzo por mi mente, la pata empezó a temblar y brillaba por lugares donde se supone que no hay luces, es más, nunca le instale luces a la pata, luego de unos segundos de temblores, pensamientos inundaron mi mente "te quieres deshacer de mi, jajajaja, no lo creo amigo", de repente la pata toma una forma, una forma extraña, con un diseño, que lucía verdaderamente genial, me emocione, pero poco a poco mi emoción se desvaneció, al ver que la pata empezaba a crear metal sobre mí, en lugares donde la pata no se encontraba, cuando me di cuenta, "se está expandiendo", me asuste mucho, intente detenerla, pero era inútil. La pata estaba haciendo una armadura sobre mí, y no sabía que iba a pasar después, la golpee tan fuerte como pude contra el suelo, pero tampoco servía, traje con mi magia, una sierra, pero al instante que esta toco el metal, esta exploto, así de la nada, y fui empujado a una pared, intente usar mi magia para detenerla, pero fue peor, la magia hiso explosión, y sufrí quemaduras graves, me desplome en el suelo, intente levantarme, pero vi en el estado en el que estaba, la armadura ya ha cubierto mis dos patas delanteras, y continúa expandiéndose hacia mis flancos traseros, ya no sabía qué hacer, rápidamente, sin pensar tome un incinerador que tenia a la mano, y flameé toda armadura, para luego recordar que estaba sobre mí, y esta se empezó a calentar, me asuste mucho, y corrí al baño, para lanzarme sobre mi tina, la armadura expulso mucho vapor y el ambiente se nublo, salgo del baño exhausto, solo para ver que todo mi cuerpo está cubierto de la armadura, solo faltaba, mi cabeza.

De repente empecé a sentir un ardor por mi cara, y esta sensación llego a mis ojos, traje un espejo hacia mí, para ver mi rostro, estaba con unas líneas negras que salían desde mis lagrimales y terminaban en donde no se, solo las veía pasar por mi cuello, luego de un segundo, un pinchazo me hace destruir el espejo, y me hace mirar hacia arriba rápidamente, el pinchazo venia de mi nuca, y empecé a sentir la armadura pasar por mis orejas y mi cuerno, para terminar tapando mi cara completamente, dentro de esta armadura me encuentro muy asustado, aun con conciencia, veo a través de unos vidrios azules, no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba perdido, cuando una voz me dice " Así es que te quería encontrar, asustado y rebajado como la mierda que eres", pregunte quien era, el respondió "Bloodshock", luego de eso no tengo recuerdos.

Luego de un tiempo, no sé cuanto, "Bloodshock" me dejo mirar lo que hacía por un momento y me dice "oye se que la amas, puedes verla solo un momento", y lo que vi, no quisiera recordarlo, vi como Bloodshock golpeaba fuertemente a Fluttershy en el rostro, ella salió despedida y se golpeo contra el suelo, no tengo palabras para describir lo molesto que me encontraba en ese momento, un fuego creció dentro de mí, y se expreso en forma de magia, la armadura se retrajo por un segundo, solo para dejar mi cara al aire, la magia cubría toda mi cara, una magia que nunca creí que podía hacer, luego de eso, me empecé a estremecer, y la magia salía de mis ojos, mientras mis gritos inundaban el ambiente, luego de un rato de agonía, la armadura tomo su lugar original, todo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez yo veía lo que hacía, aun así no podía detenerle.

Vi morir a muchos en manos de Bloodshock, destruí muchas casas, pueblos, ciudades. Yo había iniciado una guerra, hace poco durante un bombardeo en Manehattan, Bloodshock me dijo "por ahora no me sirves, pronto nos veremos de nuevo", y de repente, Bloodshock me lazo fuera de el, y quede patas arriba, solo para mirarlo, esa figura macabra, mirada sombría, tenia rasguños por muchos lados, y alguna que otra mancha de sangre, era la maldad en carne (en este caso "metal") viva, solo me miro por unos segundos y se fue volando, ya que tenia propulsores en sus patas, unos ponies uniformados, me miraron en el suelo, y me recogieron rápidamente, me llevaron a una especie de bunquer donde se hallaban muchos ponies lastimados y polvorientos, cuando veo una figura amarilla de crin un poco desaliñado, rosa, le grito Fluttershy!, y corro hacia ella, ella se voltea, y me da un gran abrazo, acompañado de un beso, estaba tan feliz de que ella estaba bien, nos pusimos a llorar juntos por un rato.

Pasado un día, ella me cuenta todo, lo que yo como Bloodshock había causado, empecé a llorar al oír todo lo que había hecho, ya lo había visto por mi mismo, por en algún momento perdí la consciencia. Esas atrocidades eran imperdonables, debía hacer algo, yo lo construí, así que yo mismo lo destruiré. En estos momentos Bloodshock, se ha apoderado de mi nuevamente, quien sabe para qué. Si alguien llega a leer esta carta, por favor, mátenme junto con la armadura, si, hay un pony dentro de la armadura. Destrúyanla, por favor, no se interese en mi bienestar, solo acabe con Bloodshock.

Mi nombre es Argenis, y esta fue mi historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola este es mi segundo fic, pero el primer gore que hago, espero que les guste, pronto habran mas capitulos.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: La caida de la Armonia

Desde que Bloodshock apareció en Equestria, lo único que ha causado es dolor y sufrimiento, ha matado a tantos ponies que se han perdido registros de las muertes. Por ahora ha habido muertes dolorosas para los habitantes, la princesa Luna había sido matada, al defender a su hermana, la princesa Celestia, Celestia quería destruir y acabar con ese gran villano, él es el villano más poderoso que ha enfrentado jamás, pero por ahora no está en condiciones de hacer nada, ella está muy débil y no puede hacer esto sola, así que pide ayuda de las princesas de la armonia, para poder derrotarlo.

* * *

><p>- Lealtad: un día gris en ponyville se encuentra bloodshock en busca de algún sobreviviente, revisa lo que queda de las casas, y también busca entre escombros, no consigue nada y esta apunto de irse de ahí, cuando escucha un boom y ve un brillo de colores desde arriba, este voltea, para recibir una muy fuerte patada en su cara, de parte de rainbow dash. Luego de eso, rainbow dio una buena pelea contra Bloodshock, pero Rainbow poco a poco se cansaba, ya que este le fracturo varios huesos, pero ella nunca se dio por vencida, durante un momento los dos duraron alejados por unos minutos, Rainbow dice – sabes que Blood, nunca te perdonaré por lo que haz causado, haz destruido muchos pueblos y ciudades, haz matado a tantos ponies, que no me queda opción, te destruiré, aunque sea lo último que haga!- Rainbow Dash sale a toda velocidad hacia Bloodshock – sabes que niña ya me estas empezando a fastidiar, y dispara un misil que va directo hacia ella, al momento de tocar su piel Rainbow Dash explota en pedazos, y se genera una gran bola de fuego. Sangre y pequeñas partes de lo que era Dash, yacían en el suelo del antiguo Ponyville, y sobre la armadura de Bloodshock, ya la lealtad ha sido vencida "va una, faltan cinco" dice Bloodshock para luego salir volando hacia su nuevo destino.<p>

- Generosidad y honestidad: luego de unas semanas las amigas de Rainbow se enteraron de su muerte, y prometieron acabar con este maligno ser. Un día, durante un enfrentamiento contra Bloodshock, está un pequeño grupo de ponies soldados, pertenecientes a la resistencia, luchando y dando sus vidas por Equestria, en ese grupo se encuentran Rarity y Appejack. La mayoria de los soldados están muertos, mientras que 5 de ellos junto con las princesas se encuentran dentro de una trinchera disparando contra el enemigo, Applejack se cansa de estar ahí y no poder matarlo, así que se decide a salir y acabarlo con sus cascos, en esos momentos Bloodshock se encuentra en el cielo, pero al momento de que se acerca Applejack, este desciende al suelo, preparado para pelear – oh, otra preciosa víctima, divirtámonos- dice Bloodshock, y empieza la pelea. Ya que Applejack era una granjera, estaba en muy buena forma, y el entrar en el ejército ha mejorado sus habilidades y estado físico, Applejack propino varios golpes contra Bloodshock, y estos dejaban grandes abolladuras en su armadura, sin embargo Bloodshock no da pelea, él puede acabar con ella pero, él tiene un plan, Applejack sigue peleando y continua dañando la armadura de Blood. Con los minutos Applejack se cansa y da un golpe muy suave, y Bloodshock lo esquiva, y Appejack cae al suelo, Bloodshock la patea en el estómago, y esta se retuerce de dolor, - que pena que no tardaste tanto como yo quería, hasta luego honestidad- y Bloodshock aplasta la cabeza de appleack con su casco delantero, matándola al instante. Rarity no soporta ver tal acto y la furia crece dentro de ella, y esta sale de la trinchera con una postura muy rígida, y se va acercando lentamente hacia Bloodshock, - crees que puedes matar y no pagar por ello? Rarity golpea fuertemente a bloodshock en el rostro, pero este no reacciona, - crees que puedes acabar con ciudades enteras sin razón aparente?, da otro golpe y cada vez son más fuertes, y hace retroceder a Bloodshock, - crees que puedes matar a mis amigas en frente de mí? Rarity se voltea y le da una gran patada en el pecho y tira a bloodshock al suelo unos pocos metros atrás. Bloodshock no aguanta más eso y se dispone a matarla, y le dispara un misil –sabes que eres un dolor de cabeza, verdad?, el misil cae, y levanta tanto como humo y fuego a la vez. El humo se disipa y aparece una especie de escudo de energía azul, y este protege a rarity, crees que me puedes matar asi no más?, Bloodshock se sorprende de esto y se enoja con mucha facilidad, y estira su brazo hacia Rarity, y esta lo esquiva a una gran velocidad, al parecer la habilidad de rarity superaba a los de Bloodshock y la hacía capaz de escapar a sus ataques, - te crees muy fuerte, huh?, dice Rarity Bloodshock se acerca rápidamente hacia ella, y continua dando varios golpes, que terminan fallando, mientras que Rarity continua golpeándolo repetidas, veces, hasta que inutiliza una de sus patas, y Bloodhsock no soporta ya el estrés de que ella este ganado, transforma su cuerno, en un pequeño cañón, y dispara una bala, la cual atraviesa la cabeza de Rarity, ella cae al suelo, con lo poco que le queda de vida le dice "podrás ser muy fuerte, y sin sentimientos, pero sabes que hijo de puta, y habrá alguien que te lograra acabar", luego de decir esto, muere –sabes rarity? Haz dado una buena pelea, no esperaba eso de ti, te respeto, ahora descansa en paz puta!, y Bloodshock sale volando del lugar.

- Risa: un mes de la muerte de tres princesas de la armonía, la guerra ha empeorado, mucha gente está ahora luchando contra Bloodshock, pero no parece avanzar, durante un ataque, bloodshock está atacando Manehattan, y de la nada aparece pinkie pie gritando –ALTO!, deténganse, esta no es la solución, Bloodshock, no debes ser así, seamos amigos, todos somos tus amigos, Bloodshock ve a esta pony tan diferente de los demás, sin miedo, y sigue siendo alegre a pesar de lo ocurrido, y este desciende. Pinkie poco a poco se acerca hacia el –oye la guerra no es buena, y el matar es horrible, seamos amigos Bloodshock, Pinkie pie abraza fuertemente a Blood, y este se Sorpende de tal acción, y le devuelve el abrazo. Todos se conmueven de esta escena, Bloodshock empieza a hablar – sabes Pinkie, nunca nadie me ha abrazado antes, sabes me gusta mucho la idea esta del abrazo, y ella responde –lo sabía, sabía que la única soluci-ci… , ella es interrumpida por Bloodshock, el cual la aprieta tanto que le rompe varios huesos, y Pinkie da un gran grito de dolor, varios de los huesos traspasaron su piel y quedaron expuestos, Bloodshock la sostiene así por unos 14 segundos, y luego la suelta al suelo, -po-por q-que? , Bloodshock se aleja un poco, y de su pecho sale un líquido amarillento, y lo deja caer sobre Pinkie, - gracias por la idea del abrazo, me será muy útil de ahora en adelante, pero no te dejare así, aquí está mi agradecimiento, un lindo pastel, y es hora de apagar las velas, diciendo eso, Bloodshock saca una chispa de su pata, y enciendo lo que en realidad era nitroglicerina, haciendo entrar en llamas a Pinkie pie. Los gritos de Pinkie inundan la zona, y los corazones de muchos se conmueve, y entristecen, por lo ocurrido, ya no había risa en Equestria, había sido exterminada, para siempre.

- Magia: Luego de las muertes de sus amigas, Twilight se deprime por lo ocurrido, y está al borde la locura, ya no pensaba de manera sensata, y no era suficiente la ayuda de Spike, sus consuelos no la lograban calmar, ahora viven en Canterlot, llenos de guardias por doquier, y viven luchando por la paz. Un extraño día, el cual estaba muy calmado, Twilight se encuentra en su casa, investigando en libros y aprendiendo más sobre magia, cuando alguien toca a su puerta, Twilight y Spike se asustan ya que nadie había tocado esa puerta anteriormente, ella pregunta –Quien es?, soy el cadete 0-47 Diamondlight –oh que gusto cadete, pase usted- , pero al abrir la puerta está el cadete pero con Bloodshock a su lado, y este mata al cadete de un balazo en su cabeza, y entra a casa de Twilight diciendo – oye cariño, disculpa que aparezca así, sin haber avisado, es que necesitaba un favor tuyo, Twi se niega a hacerle algún favor, pero Bloodshock toma rápidamente a Spike – hagamos un truque, dame mi favor y yo te devuelvo tu mascota, Twi se entristece el no poder hacer nada, y se decide a seguir el juego – que es lo que quieres Blood, - solo quiero que le des un mensaje a tu puta princesa, solo una carta – Spike toma nota, dice Bloodshock, Spike muy asustado toma papel y una pluma y se dispone a escribir el mensaje de Bloodshock, "Querida princesa Celestia, me complace el informarle que todas sus perras princesas han muerto, si no desea ser la siguiente, protéjase muy bien, ya que la buscare y acabare con usted, su leal súbdito, Bloodshock" , -enviala Spike, dice Twi, y Spike sigue sus órdenes, al momento de quemar la carta, esta toma una forma de energía verde y sale de la casa, luego de eso, Bloodshock dispara un misil rastreador, que se dirige hacia el destino de la carta, al mismo tiempo le dispara a Spike una bala, en su corazón, matándolo instantáneamente, Twilght toma una forma bestial, y oscura, hecha de magia que cubre su cuerpo, ella está muy enojada con Bloodshock, -PAGARAS POR LO QUE HAZ HECHO! , y corre hacia Blood, y este levanta su pecho y espera recibir el golpe de Twilight, cuando Twilight está a pocos centímetros de él, Bloodshock libera una gran daga de su pecho, la cual atraviesa el pecho de twilight, y esta empieza a tomar su forma natural, pierde mucha sangre rápidamente, -eres un mald-di-ttt… , Bloodshock responde, - yo también te adoro Twilight, descansa princesa, no eras muy fuerte después de todo, fue un placer conocerte.

- Amabilidad: un día, en casa de Argenis, está el con Fluttershy, intentando crear un arma con la capacidad de matar a Bloodshock. Cuando este irrumpe dramáticamente, en su casa, argenis entra en modo de defensa, y se coloca una armadura de magia rápidamente, -no te tengo miedo, Bloodshock responde – yo tampoco, pensamos igual, y noquea a argenis golpeándolo fuertemente en el cuello, y este cae al suelo, Fluttershy se aterroriza, y es arrecostada en la pared, en una esquina, Bloodshock se coloca en frente de ella, y la mira fijamente – tranquila, no tengas miedo, no te matare, solo voy hacer que tu existencia duela, y diciendo esto, Bloodshock, saca rápidamente una aguja de su cuerpo, y la introduce en el pecho de Fluttershy, y luego se va volando rápidamente, Fluttershy cae dormida, en el suelo, y quedan inconsciente ambos durante un rato. Al despertar, ambos se encuentran en un bunquer militar, y se dispones a buscar ayuda, para Fluttershy. Lo que Bloodshock inyecto en Flutter, fueron nanobots, los cuales se alimentan de carne, huesos, musculos y ligamentos, comen 5 centímetros cada tres días, hasta acabar con ella. Argenis trabaja incansablemente para salvarla, pero, pronto la vida de Fluttershy llegara a su final.


	3. Chapter 3: Controversias

**Queridos amigos lectores, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, de verdad les agradezco su paciencia para esperar los nuevos capitulos, y sabran que vale lapena esperar, gracias por todo, y espero que les guste este nuevo cierto, este cap lo he subido temprano por mi poco tiempo en la computadora, disfrutenlo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un día, en casa de argenis, se prepara mentalmente para ir a pelear con un pequeño ejército dentro de Ponyville, porque no sabe si realmente va a salir bien de esa batalla, tenía un poco de miedo, pero su ganas por salvar y vengar a su pueblo son más grandes.<p>

* * *

><p>Al salir de su casa se dirige hasta donde estaba el ejército esperándolo, ya que era una gran arma por sus habilidades con su pata, pero debía ser entrenado rápidamente para pelear contra los soldados adyacentes a Bloodshock. Luego de una larga caminata llegaron hasta el lugar donde Bloodshock se encontraba masacrando a un grupo de ponies muy jóvenes:<p>

-Boodshock: Veamos cuanta torsión aguanta tu lindo bracito; luego de mucha torsión su brazo se rompe, y se escucha el crujir de sus huesos, el pobre potro sufre mucho y grita intensamente, -oh veo que no eres muy fuerte, veamos con el siguiente.

Antes de que el atacara al siguiente pony, el mismo le fue removido con magia, y luego disparan un misil hacia Bloodshock, el cual efectivamente no le había hecho nada más que empujarlo un poco hacia atrás. Cuando Bloodshock se prepara a pelear contra la resistencia, Argenis entra en su línea de visión y lo golpea fuertemente en el rostro, lanzándolo fuertemente hacia atrás. Argenis lo había golpeado con su pata izquierda, pero esta la había mejorado, con un nuevo tipo de metal, y mejores funciones, así que, esta nueva pata estaba a la altura de Bloodshock.

Bloodshock se levanta y le dice…

-Oh, eso fue asombroso querido argenis, pero seré sincero, te matare antes de que puedas hacer algo.

Argenis sonríe, se siente confiado, y se dispone a atacar, pero sus habilidades eran momentáneas, porque luego de varios golpes a Bloodshock este lo golpea en el estómago, y este se intenta recuperar del fuerte golpe, pero antes de que hiciera algo más, lo golpea en la nuca, para intentar matarlo, pero no lo logra, así que se molesta y lo toma de su cuello, y lo arroja lejos del lugar, e impacta fuertemente contra una pared, y se desploma en el suelo.

-Bloodshock: je je je, lo sabía, no sirves más que para un saco de boxeo, idiota. Pero vivirás, por ahora…

Y luego Bloodshock se va volando hacia algún otro lugar, a causar más muertes.

* * *

><p>Argenis se queda pensando, por algo que se había aparecido en el campo de batalla, Bloodshock tenía un ejército a su mando, pero se supone que Bloodshock quiere la extinción de la raza pony, y matara cualquier cosa viva, pero como es que no mato a estos ponies? Y como obedecen estos ponies a Bloodshock? Pero después de muchas interrogantes, Argenis se cansó de pensar, y se dirigió hacia los campos de batalla, y en secreto secuestra un soldado de Bloodshock, lo ata y lo lleva a un lugar alejado de los demás, donde podrían hablar en privado.<p>

-Argenis: Que mierda te sucede, acaso no piensas bien lo que haces, sabes que estás haciendo que nos extingamos, esto nos afecta a todos, lo sabias?

-Soldado Bloodshock: je je, lo sé, sabes? No moriré hoy, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Argenis se molesta mucho y golpea en el rostro a este pony, y le vuelve a preguntar:

-Argenis: Qué demonios eres!?

-Soldado Bloodshock: de verdad quieres saberlo verdad?

Argenis no aguanta más que no diga nada así que lo toma por el crin, y le corta una oreja, lo cual hace gritar a ese pony, al parecer el pony se había arrepentido de no haberlo contado antes.

-Argenis: por última vez, me dirás que eres, o te gustaría morir, yo en tu puesto me diría que soy, porque, dudo mucho que puedas vivir sin cabeza…

-Soldado Bloodsock: e-está bien, te lo diré todo, pero por favor no me hagas más daño.

Y así ese pony explica todo lo que argenis había visto, estos ponies soldados de Bloodshock se hacían llamar Blooders, seguidores de Bloodshock, ellos se sienten los elegidos por Bloodshock, por sus encuentros cercanos a este, cuando Blood está apunto de matarlos, este se voltea y "les perdona la vida" así que ellos interpretan esto como una "señal" para seguirle, y una manera de reconocer a un Blooder era la piel de pony muerto encime de ellos, como una capa, y este pony explico que la razón de esto, es orgullo, por vivir y burla hacia aquel pony muerto que cargaban encima, además de protección contra Bloodshock ya que cuando los observa, ve que hay un pony muerto, así que no les hace caso, por eso Bloodshock no les hace nada a ellos. De esta manera estos ponies ayudaran a Bloodshock en la conquista de Equestria.

De una extraña forma habían aparecido nuevos rivales en esta batalla, lo cual dificultaba más las cosas, había que detenerlos de una u otra forma.

Al igual que con los ponies pertenecientes de la resistencia, estaban separados por rangos, donde cada pony tiene una tarea y habilidad especial en el campo de batalla, los peones, son aquellos que dentro de la resistencia son los cadetes, peones hay muchos ya que conforman un gran numero dentro de una armada, luego vienen los guerreros, que en la resistencia vendrían siendo los tiradores, aquellos que con armas, mataban desde lejos al enemigo, pony tanque, que vendrían siendo la artillería pesada, son la parte más importante dentro de su armada, ya que hacían más daño que cualquier otro integrante dentro del campo de batalla, además atacan de cerca y de lejos, y por ultimo viene el general, que conserva el mismo nombre en ambos bandos, en la cabeza de la armada, el que planea los ataques, y la estrategia de combate, el que manda y decide que hacer en cualquier situación. Los Blooders estaban muy bien organizados, y habían varias armadas en toda Equestria, y algunas armadas superan en número a la resistencia, poco a poco las esperanzas se perdían, más muertos, menos ponies consientes, la vida en Equestria había sido casi exterminada.

* * *

><p>Argenis un día se dirige hacia Canterlot, para pedir ayuda a la princesa Celestia, había una esperanza, con las princesas de la armonía muertas, ella era la única solución al problema, Bloodshock.<p>

Pero al entrar en el castillo, se percata que esta descuidado, y algo destruido, lo cual era de esperarse, pero o habían guardias, era muy extraño que no hubiera ni siquiera un solo guardia.

Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando entro al salón principal donde ella se encontraba, Argenis perdió las esperanzas al ver que habían muchos ponies muertos, estaban a los pies de la princesa Celestia,la cual se vestia de la piel de su hermana muerta, Argenis estaba viendo a alguien que no era la antigua princesa, Celestia murio hace mucho, ahora quien esta frente a el es Celestia, la Reina de los blooders.

* * *

><p><strong>Tan tan taaaaaan!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Desesperanza

**Hola gente, oh bueno lo se tiempo sinescribir, pero ahora vengo repotenciado apra mas capitulos llenos de gore, accion, pero en este (ATENCION SPOILER) feels, y espero que les llegue al corazon; recomiendo que al momento de leer este cap escuchen algun tema triste, claro para dar el ambiente, espero que los haga llorar (les guste), y como siempre, sus disculpas por algun error en la escritura.**

* * *

><p>La guerra en Equestria había sido macro, la mayoría de la raza pony estaba muerta, y los que lograron sobrevivir, ahora deben pelear por sus vidas; mientras los Blooders y Bloodshock seguían matando, poco a poco la vida en Equestria se extinguiría para siempre.<p>

Las mañanas en Ponyville y las ciudades cercanas a esta, son grises. Calles y edificios coloridos que le daban vida al lugar, con tiendas y casas que llenaban de alegría y calor al pueblo. Tiendas que una vez hacia felices a los pobladores, compras, ventas, risas, felicidad, amor, cosas que una vez existió en Ponyville, ya no existen aquí. Lo único que ahora reside en Ponyville, es soledad, tristeza, rabia, injusticia, traición, maldad, muerte. Realmente Bloodshock estaba logrando lo que se propuso, extinguir la raza pony.

Argenis con cada mes, semana y día que pasaba se sentía cada vez peor, su pensar era agobiante. El más que nadie había vivido la vida y obra de Bloodshock, él ha encarado y mantenido la responsabilidad, a pesar que nadie le ha pedido el favor, el siente que es su deber destruirlo porque fue él el que lo creo por accidente, lo cual nadie sabe; nadie sabe que Bloodshock fue una creación de un pony, si la resistencia se llegara a enterar acerca de este hecho, Argenis es pony muerto.

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que sobresale del mal estado de ánimo de argenis fue la muerte de su amada Fluttershy. La muerte de Shy fue lo peor que argenis tuvo que vivir; durante sus últimos días, Shy estaba al cuidado de argenis, mientras que este, trabajaba en una cura para ella, Shy se mantenía viva con una maquina conectada a su corazón, ya que sin esta máquina moriría, realmente no tenía muchas más fuerzas para seguir. Una tarde de angustias, Argenis trabaja incansablemente en la cura para el amor de su vida, pero sin éxitos, este se va a visitarla, y descansar un poco junto a ella. Al llegar a la habitación, Argenis la ve acostada semi dormida, con cables y mangueras que salían desde su cuerpo, hasta una maquina ubicada a su derecha. Lo que bloodshock hiso en Shy fue horrible, y logro que ella llegara a estar en los huesos, Flutershy estaba extremadamente flaca, su masa muscular disminuía cada segundo, al igual que su tiempo en la tierra.<p>

Argenis ubica una silla al lado de su mujer, y este le toma de la pata y le dice: Hola Shy, mi amor, como te sientes, y Fluttershy, con lentitud, voltea, con los ojos entrecerrados le responde, con una dulce y desgastada voz: Mi vida, Estoy bien, no te preocupes de lo que pueda pasar. A pesar del mal estado de Fluttershy, para los ojos de Argenis, ella seguía siendo la yegua más hermosa en el mundo, y su único amor, su gran amor. Argenis allí sentado, con lágrimas en los ojos, intenta ocultar su tristeza y desesperación, pero se descuidó y hace un pequeño sollozo, y Shy alcanza a escuchar, y esta se voltea de la misma manera que lo hiso anteriormente para decirle: Mi vida, no te quiero ver llorar por mí, realmente estoy bien, recuerda lo que Pinkie nos enseñó, reír y sonreír siempre, la vida es así, con todo lo que tenga, con todo lo que está pasando allá afuera, siempre hay que tener optimismo para poder superarse. Argenis ya está llorando cuando escucha hablar a Fluttershy, y ella continua: Argenis, mi amor, mi corazón, mi vida, mi todo, el día que te conocí fue el mejor de mi vida, lo sabias?, nunca había sido tan feliz con alguien a mi lado, nunca había esperado tanto amor de parte de alguien, y alguien como tu, es el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado. Todos estos años, de risas, llantos, miedo, rabia, caídas y levantadas, tristeza y felicidad, han sido los mejores que pude haber deseado, es más, mi vida no sería perfecta sin ti, eres el único que pudo llenar mi pequeño corazón, sé que he sido una carga a veces, pero te pido disculpas por todo lo mal que pude haber hecho, pero no me importa, porque hemos sabido superarnos, hemos aprendido a vivir juntos, en amor y armonía, las cosas en mi mundo no fueran sido igual sin ti, de verdad puedo decir desde el fondo de mi corazón, te amo argenis; Y no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti, hay más cosas que hacer, y yo no valgo la pena, debes rescatar al mundo, y no dejare que te quedes aquí cuidándome, además mira este cuerpito, no puedo seguir, y muy difícilmente pueda recuperarme, por favor, te pido que desconectes la máquina, y me dejes descansar, lo necesito amor, y no creas que me doy por vencida, simplemente mi hora ya llego, y debo irme.

Argenis entra en llanto y habla con cierto volumen alto: Fluttershy, jamás dejaría que algo te pasara, y no pienso desconectar nada. Pero esta le da un beso para callarlo; sus labios seguían dando los mejores besos que Argenis pude recibir, a pesar de su desgastada forma. Shy: amor, No te agobies, no te quiero ver mal, pronto nos volveremos a ver, no es un adiós sino un hasta luego, simplemente me toco irme primero, vive tu ida, ríe, ama otra vez, se feliz por mí. No quiero que me recuerdes con lágrimas, quiero que me recuerdes con una gran sonrisa, no hace falta llorar por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes por una muerte, es el ciclo de la vida, y hay que acostumbrarse, sé que duele, pero no te quiero ver mal. Argenis entre lágrimas intenta sonreír para su amada, y la abraza fuertemente: TE AMO FLUTTERSHY, y continua llorando, ella lo abraza. El con su magia desconecta la maquina; poco a poco las luces y el movimiento que generaba la maquina se detenía y se apagaba, el ambiente queda en silencio, y Shy pronuncia sus últimas palabras: "Nunca pude haber pedido más que tu mi amor, gracias por haberme conocido, te amo" y deja salir su último aliento, para luego quedar tendida en los brazos de argenis, Fluttershy había muerto.

Argenis llora como nuca había llorado en su vida, sentía que algo de él le había sido arrebatado, una parte del murió, su amada había dejado el plano físico, el dolor, y la soledad oscurecieron el ambiente, ahora la armonía en Equestria se había ido junto con la amabilidad.

A los días siguientes Argenis le realiza un pequeño velorio a su amada, junto con su entierro en el bosque, Los animales y los ponies se encontraban muy tistes por su ida, pero más que cualquiera Argenis, pero él nunca olvidara o que ella le dijo, en intento ponerlo en práctica "Sonríe ante las adversidades de la vida, ya que siempre habrá algo mejor luego"

Los siguientes años quedaran vacíos y sin planes para Argenis, ya habrá que hacer luego de este dolor, todavía hay una guerra y un villano que detener, solo hay que sacudirse la tierra, levantarse y seguir, y como su amada le dijo, sonreír y ser feliz.


End file.
